Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a vehicle wiper system. More specifically, the present invention relates to a vehicle wiper system that is capable of traveling along a wiper path that covers substantially all of a vehicle windshield.
Background Information
Conventional windscreen wipers or windshield wipers are devices used to remove rain, snow, ice and debris from a windscreen or windshield of a vehicle, such as a car, truck, train, watercraft and some aircraft. A conventional wiper generally includes a metal arm, pivoting at one end and with a long rubber blade attached to the other end. The arm is powered by a motor, such as an electric motor. The blade swings back and forth over the windshield glass, pushing water or other precipitation from its surface.